gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Datei:Jackie DeShannon - What The World Needs Now Is Love (Burt Bacharach's Best)
Beschreibung "What the World Needs Now Is Love" is a 1965 popular song with lyrics by Hal David and music composed by Burt Bacharach. First recorded and made popular by Jackie DeShannon, it was released on April 15, 1965, on the Imperial label after a release on sister label Liberty records the previous month was canceled. The song reached number 7 on the US charts in May of that year. The song was originally offered to Dionne Warwick, who turned it down at the time; though she later recorded it for her album Here Where There Is Love. DeShannon's version was recorded on March 23, 1965, at New York's Bell Sound studios. It has been recorded or performed live by over 100 artists, including Carla Thomas, The Staple Singers, Judy Garland, The Supremes, Cilla Black, The Chambers Brothers, McCoy Tyner, Barry Manilow, Jad Fair with Daniel Johnston, Ed Ames, Johnny Mathis, Steve Tyrell, Luther Vandross, Andrea Ross, Aimee Mann, Rigmor Gustafsson, Stacey Kent, Mr. Bungle, The Young Americans, Rick Astley and Coldplay. It even made the country charts in a version by a little known singer/songwriter, Ron Shaw, on the Pacific Challenger label in the late 1970s. In 2011, Ronan Keating recorded the song for his album "When Ronan Met Burt". "What the World Needs Now is Love" has been used in many film soundtracks, notably Bob & Carol & Ted & Alice and For the Love of Fred (used as the film's closing theme song in both), Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery, My Best Friend's Wedding, Bridget Jones: The Edge of Reason, Hot Shots!, Happy Gilmore, and Forrest Gump. In the Danish zodiac porn comedy I Jomfruens tegn (1973), an extended version is used for the hardcore underwater orgy that ends the film. In April 1968, Cilla Black released a rendition of the song on her third studio album Sher-oo! which was a Top 10 hit on the UK album chart. In June 1968, following the shooting of Robert Kennedy but before he died (approximately 26 hours), the Jackie DeShannon version was played over and over on Los Angeles radio stations as an audio vigil. This also continued for a few days following his death. The first few notes of the song have also been used as a toteboard cue for the annual Jerry Lewis MDA Telethon. A recording by Des O'Connor featured in episode #3.1 (The Early Birds) of The Good Life. A shortened version of the title is used in a biography of Burt Bacharach and Hal David by Robin Platts. In the Philippines, it was also used as the theme song of an event dubbed as Close-Up Lovapalooza to break the record of most people kissing simultaneously in 10 seconds to celebrate Valentine's Day. Jessica Mauboy sang "What The World Needs Now Is Love" on Australian Idol in 2006. American experimental band Mr. Bungle covered the song live at least twice in 2000. Alec Baldwin sang a part of the song in the episode Somebody to Love of 30 Rock while playing a piano, as his soon to be lover CC walked down the stairs at the party which they met. It was a top 5 song in American Idol season 2 in 2003. Two versions of the song, one performed by Burt Bacharach himself, were played near the end of the film Austin Powers in Goldmember. The song was covered by Jad Fair and Daniel Johnston on the album It's Spooky, with revised lyrics, referencing crack houses and Satanism. Andy Fletcher of Depeche Mode used to play it as the last song for his DJ sets in 2004. The song was used as the unofficial theme tune of the improvised BBC One drama series True Love (TV series), being played at the beginning of the episode, and at the end when the credits rolled. Kategorie:Videos Kategorie:Videos